Footwear technology has evolved in recent years such that at least some examples of modern footwear, including athletic footwear, may include various electronic components. For example, footwear systems are known that include devices for sensing and controlling the degree of impact force attenuation provided by the article of footwear, based, for example, on characteristics relating to the present and on-going use of the footwear. Other electronic systems and features associated with footwear are also known.